Crack Whore's Little Fun
While playing Battleflame, Emma shows Eleven some new sexual moves. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND NUDITY AND IS INTENDED FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE. Characters *Eleven *Emma *Simon *Spark Transcript (Eleven is playing Battleflame with Simon and Spark) Simon: (While playing) Time to die pussies. (Shoots missiles at Spark and Eleven) Spark: Holy teriyaki! (hides) Eleven: ...... (fires an FGM Javelin) Simon: (While playing) Really? (Dodges the Javelin and fires a rocket launcher at Eleven's avatar) (Eleven dodges and shoots Simon's avatar with a UMP45) Simon: Motherfucker! Spark: (fires with a CM901 at Simon) Beat that. Emma: (While playing) Hey boys! Playing some games I see. Eleven: ..!? Emma: (To Eleven) You know, sometimes losers end up being the best in bed. (Emma makes her avatar take off her top and show her breasts to Eleven's avatar) Eleven: ..! (grows his large dick) Emma: Is that horny to you, what about the others? (Shows her breasts to Spark and Simon) Simon: I'm your brother, so I can't be turned on by this. Spark: I already got a girlfriend. (logs out) Simon: I'm out. (Logs out) Emma: So it's just me and long dick on. Eleven: .... (looks around) (Emma grabs Eleven's arms and pulls him into a bed) Emma: Want the full experience? Eleven: .... (nods since no one is looking) Emma: Well, I don't know how to have sex in the games so come over to my place and we'll take this to the next level. (Logs off) (Eleven comes over to Emma's house) Emma: (Opens the door and comes out fully naked, Breasts and Vagina out looking sexy) Why that was quick. Eleven: ….! Emma: What? You've never seen a naked woman before? (Grabs Eleven's right hand and puts it on her right boob and moans with pleasure) Eleven: ...…. Emma: This is nothing. (Grabs Eleven's other hand and puts it on Emma's other boob, she slowly moves his hands on her boobs and moans with pleasure) Eleven: ...... (lets Emma moves his hands) Emma: (Moans) Now slowly move them off my breasts and down my chest, like your losing your grip on something, just slowly slide them down. (Eleven slides his hands down Emma's chest and soon touches her crotch, and his erection is shown) Eleven: .... (touches Emma's crotch) Emma: (Looks seductive) Now get on all fours. (Eleven stands on all fours) Emma: Now crawl. (Eleven crawls into the living room, as Emma grabs his legs and pulls him back to her, she then jumps on him with his penis fully erect) Stick that dick in lover boy! (Eleven sticks his large dick into her vagina) Emma: Oh Yes! (Emma moves back and forth on top of Eleven very fast for several seconds) Oh, hold on. (Gets up and takes a birth control pill) Safety measures. (Gets back into the same sexual position and grabs Eleven's dick, she then rubs his penis slowly on Emma's erect nipples) This is making both of us so hard! Eleven: …! Emma: Alright, let's finish this! (Sticks his dick back in her vagina and she thrust on top of him for several seconds until she screams with pleasure and he cums inside her) Oh my god! (She then falls next to Eleven, who is lying on the ground and both of them are sweaty) Eleven: (sweats) ...….. Emma: (Pants) That… was… amazing! (Emma gets on top of Eleven and kisses his mouth-less face for several seconds) Emma: You know what I should do? (Slowly slides down from Eleven's face, and gives Eleven a hand job using her hands) (Emma flaps Eleven's dick fast enough to make him cum some more) Emma: Do you want more? Eleven: .... (shrugs) Emma: Not before you give me some. (Grabs Eleven's head and drops it on Emma's crotch) Eat my pussy! (Eleven rubs his head around it slowly as Emma moans with pleasure) Eleven: ..... (keeps rubbing his head) (Eleven then grabs Emma's head and drops it on his dick, which then she proceeds to suck on it, until he cums, afterwards, the two are shown in bed together) Eleven: ….. Emma: Now those are some new moves to learn. Eleven: ...… The End Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode